The Bet
by unlikelyRLshipper
Summary: How many times have I told you not to bet against a country girl? - This takes place during Danny's 2 week suspension after 5.22, but doesn't deal with anything in that episode. Just a short piece of fluff.


**Hello again everybody!! Once again, I wanna thank those of you who have read my previous story and those who reviewed. If you didn't review, don't worry - I'm not the most consistant reviewer myself so I understand. I'm just still flattered and flabbergasted that people are even reading my stuff at all!!!**

**OK, so this story idea came to me when I was writing another one, and the entire process literally took less than a day, which never happens to me, but I love what came out!**

**I own nothing. All mistakes are purely my own.**

**I hope you enjoy!!!**

* * *

**The Bet**

"That's it, I'm not watching any more Batman movies or cartoons or whatever. You make me watch one more thing with Batman in it and so help me, our daughter will have 'MACH 5 RULES' tattooed across her forehead!"

Danny Messer couldn't help but laugh at his wife's outburst. He was at the end of his two-week suspension for smashing a racist suspect's face into a concrete floor repeatedly when the man started to come at both him and Dr. Hawkes. They had spent almost the entire two week period just hanging out together, happy to spend time together as newlyweds with absolutely no interruptions.

"OK, what do you want to do?"

Lindsay looked around the apartment and she came up with an idea.

"I wanna kick your ass at a game of pool."

"Bring it on, Monroe. You beat me last time, but I let you win so you'd make out with me. I'm certain that I'm a better pool player than you are, plus you have a major handicap," he said as he pointed to her protruding belly, looking completely cocky.

"Doesn't matter, I'll still beat you."

"You wanna bet?"

"What are the stakes?"

"If I win, we name the baby Lucy."

Lindsay was shocked. "You jerk!! You wanna let the outcome of a pool game possibly decide our kid's name??!!"

Danny figured that she was going to say something along those lines, and he had an answer already prepared. "If you're so sure that you can kick my ass, you've got nothing to worry about."

She knew that he thought he had her, so she decided to play along and call his bluff. "Fine. If I win, we still discuss her name and you have to admit that Batman sucks to the entire lab."

"How am I gonna do that?"

"I'll come up with something. You in or not?"

Though Danny was a little worried about what exactly she would come up with, he was willing to risk it so that he could prove her wrong. He stuck his hand out and Lindsay accepted it. "Game on."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days later, Mac was sitting in his office when he heard Adam and Stella laughing uncontrollably out in the hall. He went out to see what was so funny, and when he saw what it was, he was a little confused. There was Danny, fresh off his two-week suspension, wearing a Batman logo t-shirt with a piece of paper taped across his stomach, which read:

BATMAN SUCKS.

Mac remembered hearing about an argument Lindsay and Danny had had over a year ago about whether the Mach 5 or the Batmobile was the cooler vehicle, so he suspected that Lindsay had something to do with it.

Sure enough, Lindsay popped her head out of the office she shared with Danny, waved to Mac, and said "Turn around Messer."

Danny looked annoyed, but nonetheless did as he was told. He turned his back to Mac, revealing a second, larger piece of paper taped to his back. It read:

I BET MY BEAUTIFUL EIGHT-MONTHS PREGNANT WIFE THAT I COULD BEAT HER AT A GAME OF POOL. THIS IS MY PUNISHMENT FOR BEING SO COCKY, AND FOR LOSING.

Mac uncharacteristically burst out laughing, which caused Lindsay to join in.

"Laugh it up, Monroe."

Through her laughter, Lindsay managed to answer him. "How many times have I told you not to bet against a country girl?!" Danny could do nothing but glare at her.

Mac decided, though this was all highly entertaining, that it was time for everyone to go back to work. "Lindsay, I need all of those reports before your shift is over."

"Not a problem Mac." With that, she turned and went back into her office.

"And Batman, head down to the trace lab and go help Adam." Without waiting for a reply, Mac went back into his office. Even with the door closed, he could still hear Lindsay laughing and Danny groaning.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
